Coupon codes may provide for reduced cost or free shipping, a specific dollar or percentage discount, or some other offer (e.g., samples, giveaways, raffles, promotions, etc.) to encourage consumers to purchase specific products and/or services, or to purchase from specific retailers. Coupon codes may be referred to as Internet coupons, promotional codes, promotion codes, discount codes, key codes, promo codes, shopping codes, voucher codes, source codes, validation codes, etc. Some manufacturers and retailers offer coupon codes that can be printed from a user's computer and redeemed in a store. Some of these coupon codes employ print controls and other security technologies in order to mitigate coupon fraud risks via online channels (e.g., via postings to “freebie” sites, unlimited prints, etc.).
Currently, companies cannot use television as a distribution channel for coupon codes. For example, coupon codes broadcast via television are susceptible to misuse because if the coupon code gets posted on the Internet, widespread damage for the company may ensue, a promotion associated with the coupon code may be discontinued, and legitimate users may be affected. Coupon codes broadcast via television may also encourage television viewers to use the coupon code more than once (e.g., double dipping) because usage of such coupon codes cannot be tracked. Furthermore, coupon codes broadcast via television may permit minors to request inappropriate products and/or services associated with the coupon codes because it cannot be determined who is viewing the television broadcast. In addition, the coupon codes broadcast via television may be recorded (e.g., via digital video recorder (DVR)), but may not be viewed until after time periods associated with coupon codes' promotions have expired. In other words, a mechanism does not exist that may inform a television viewer about expiration dates associated with coupon codes broadcast via television.